1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reducing the turbulent wash of disturbed air caused by the air flowing over the forward surfaces of the tractor of a tractor trailer combination for more controlled deflection around the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, fairings are comprised of a single shell constructed of either fiberglass or a metal alloy and attached to the top of the roof of the tractor. These units are usually specifically designed to be installed on a particular model of tractor. When the fairing is damaged during usage, such as cracked or otherwise deformed, repairs are difficult. Replacement of the entire shell is generally required. Additionally the single shell unit is difficult to transport during the distribution phase following manufacture, as the unit is large, bulky and rigid.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide fairings to streamline air flow around the trailer. Your applicant is unaware of the use of segmented surfaces in a fairing design.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a segmented air deflector. Additionally there exists a need for an air deflector versatile enough to fulfill multiple tasks yet adaptable for transport in a small crate and assembled at the location of installation. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.